Somethings gotta change
by Cookie The Demonic Fire Wolf
Summary: Rin and Bon have been going out for a while now... but Bon doesn't want anyone to know. Why? Is it becasue he is embarassed? Or is it because he doesn't really love him? Better than summary suggests. (Okay well I'm on my iPod and can't put this in there… but my parents found out that I like Yaoi and they took my computer so no new updates soon sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (sadly)! all rights go to Kazue Kato!

Warning: Boy X Boy don't like turn back now! soft yoai... hints of lemon though. May cause crying later on.

Rin: Why will there be crying? Oh god am I gonna die again!?

Bon: DON'T KILL YOURSELF AGAIN! I will make sure she doesn't hurt or kill you again... you aren't are you?

Me: *Laughing evily yet nervously* Maybeeeeee.

Bon: *Gives death glare while growling*

Me: 0.0... U-Ummm... E-ENJOY! ^O^

* * *

Rin laid wrapped in Bon's arms. He snuggled closer to the older of the two. Bon tightened his arms around the demon. Rin opened his eyes, he smiled at Bon who was still sleeping. The demon's tail thumped on the bed lightly as Bon unconsciously tightened his arms again even tighter to the point that the young demon couldn't breath worth a crap.

"Bon!" Rin choked out.

Bon woke up and noticed the younger's distress. He let go of the demon and sat up. He yawned.

"Sorry Kitty."

"It's okay. Good morning!"

Bon leaned in and captured the younger's lips. Rin immediately responded and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. Bon wrapped his arms around Rin's waist. They pulled away as the kiss turned into a french kiss and then a full on hot make out session.

"Good morning." Bon said.

_**"Rin! Rin!" **_Kuro called from outside the door.

"Should I leave soon? Yukio is coming back from his mission soon isn't he?" Bon asked.

Rin shrugged. Yukio never really talked or told him anything any more. Never really even tells him that he is going on a mission. Bon noticed the sad look on demons face. He wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled him close to his chest. Comforting the younger... even only slightly.

"I didn't even know Yukio was on a mission."

Bon felt bad for the demon. Then Bon's phone started ringing. He groaned loudly before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

Bon pulled the phone away from his ear he knew what was coming. Kuro freaked out, outside the door as he heard it from outside the door. Rin had to cover his ears.

"BON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shima yelled though the phone.

"QUIET DOWN! YOUR TO LOUD!" Bon yelled.

Rin still covering his ears as it turned into an all out yelling replies back and forth very loudly. Kuro covered his ears out side the door. Ukobach could hear them all the way from the kitchen.

"WHATEVER! BYE!" Shima yelled.

"BYE!" Bon seethed.

Rin uncovered his ears as the yelling stopped. Noting a fuming Bon that he knew should not be asked any questions. Rin got up and walked to the door opening it only to have Kuro leap at him and land of his head.

**_"Rin! I heard Bon and Shima while I was out here and my ears hurt!" _**the sith cat said sounding scared in the other demons head.

Rin smiled. "You heard Bon and Shima outside the door and your ears hurt?" he said. "I was _in _there next to it!" he said.

The sith cat looked at Bon who was staring at them with a curious look. Kuro stuck his tounge out. He didn't like Bon for a while now since he and Rin started dating, because one: he was hogging all of Rin's attention, and two: Rin wasn't paying much attention to him any more. Rin noticed Bon's stare.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Rin asked.

"Yeah... kinda." Bon said.

Rin was trying to word it out right in his head.

"Well I can hear other demons with their thoughts." he finally said.

Bon nodded trying to make more sense of it in his head. Once he finally did so he got up and to the door.

"Uke first." he teased.

Rin pouted, but then walked out of the room. He hated being the Uke... but the feeling was just so _amazing _that he didn't mind so much. Bon wouldn't understand- even with how smart he is- why Rin loved it so much. Bon, honestly, didn't care. No one knew they where together except Kuro and Ukobach. Rin was hurt by this, but he didn't want to show it because he knew the it's probably because he wanted to keep his tough guy and delta bravo(1).

Bon sighed. "Rin I have to go. Shima is bored and Miwa isn't entertaining him. I'll be come back later-"

Rin cut him off. "You don't have to! Go hang out with Shima... I'll be fine!" he said smiling, on the inside he felt his chest tighten and his heart breaking.

Bon kissed the demon's forehead and left. Rin sighed. He was alone now... Ukobach never leaves the kitchen much, and Kuro's there but he wouldn't care for the problem with Bon.

_**"Rin? Rin, you okay?" **_the sith cat asked worried.

Rin smiled and nodded. He then changed and slung his sword over his shoulder and left the abandoned dorms to go and buy a new issue of his favorite manga... like hell he was gonna work on homework he didn't understand... not like Yukio or Bon where there to explain it to him.

* * *

(1): Delta bravo is... you can take a guess... I'd like to see you try! ;P

Bon: DON'T MAKE ME HURT KITTY AGAIN!

Rin: Why does all the bad things happen to me?

Me: Because your beautifully adorable and have tons of problems! and Bon... I'll kill you instead... would you like that?

Bon: *Pulls out a gun and points it at me* I SWEAR I'LL PULL IT!

Me: If you do then you will be NOTHING! I will kill you in this! *Uses Rin as human shield*

Rin: D-Don't use me as a shield you crazy chick!

Me: Meh! Whatever! Please Review! I'll make another chapter probably in january! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *Crashes through ceiling landing on one of the many couches*

Rin: *Freaked out look as I came through the ceiling* WTH!?

Me: What?

Rin: *Sighs*Whatever... wait don't you have homework?  
Me: ...Don't you have homework?

Rin: ...Shut up!

Me: hypocrite. Hey... where is Bon?

Rin: I'm not sure.

Me: ...BON!?

Bon: *Kicks door in* What!? *Sees Rin and doesn't notice me* Kitty!

Rin: Bon!

Bon: *Starts making out with Rin*

Me: *Nosebleed* S-Save it for the fic boys!

Bon: *Picks Rin up bridal style* Make us! *Runs off with Rin*

Me: HEY! I NEED YOU TWO! Crap... anyways... enjoy! :)

disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

That delta bravo forgot my birthday! How could he forget? Does he not care? _No! Don't think like that! He does care! I know he does... or at least I think he does. _

**_"Rin?"_**Kuro mewed.

"Hm? I'm fine Kuro! I'm just daydreaming!" I said smiling. The sith cat wasn't convinced. "I'm fine really Kuro." I said.

The sith cat gave me a sad look. I ignored it and put my sword over my shoulder and started out of the door while Kuro jumped onto my shoulder. I showed up to class early wanting to be alone. I was just SO mad at Bon right now. Yukio walked in.

"Nii-San?" he asked surprised.

I gave Yukio a fake smile... what I did now a days when I was down.

"Hey moley four-eyes!" I greeted.

Yukio gave him a blunt look at the annoying nickname. "...Don't call me that..." he said. "Anyways... why are you here so early?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Bored..." I said casually.

Yukio found this odd, I could tell. I usually wouldn't come to school early. He shrugged it off though, as far as I can tell. After a while everyone showed up. I sat alone... with Kuro on my head. I felt Bon staring at my back. I didn't want to look at him right now.

...

...

...

...

Bon's POV

Why wont he look at me? Did I do something? ...Oh my God! I forgot his birthday! Once the bell rang I walked out of the room and waited for lunch. Once that _finally _rolled around I went and got him his favorite flowers and some roses. I then left to go to his dorm. I kicked his (and Yukio's) door in... I'm surprised sensei never noticed the loose door. I then put the rose petals on his bed. I then wrote a quick note and put it on the flowers and put them on his bed. I was sort of secretly hoping that he will forgive me and we can have some make up sex. I got hard at the thought.

...

...

...

...

Rin's POV

God! Worst day ever! First my boyfriend forgets my birthday, then Yukio gives me a friggin' lector about my flames! Gah! I storm threw the door of my dorm that I share with Yukio of course. I stopped and stared at my bed. Rose petals where scattered around my bed... how will I explain that to Yukio...? Oh well... and a bundle of my favorite flowers on my bed. There was a note in the flowers. I took it.

_Dear Kitty,_

_I'm SO sorry I forgot your birthday... could you forgive me? Please? I really didn't mean to forget. Yukio told me he's going on another mission... and told me to look after you... So if you don't forgive me... I'll just touch you and not let you cum till you do forgive me._

_Love,_

_Bon_

I blushed and became hard instantly... since my pants got _very _tight. There was a knock on the door. I swung it open and Bon was standing there. I jumped on to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I forgive you... but NEVER forget again." I said crushing my lips against his.

Bon responded and kissed back wrapping his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. He pulled away quickly.

"I wont... I love you. I'm so sorry I forgot." He apologized again.

I just kissed him again. I felt him run his tounge over my bottom lip. Asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and we started french kissing. He kicked the door shut with his foot and laid me down on the bed without breaking the kiss. I moaned. God... why must he be so handsome? The next morning I woke up and smiled as I saw Bon sleeping, his arms wrapped around me. I snuggled closer. I love this guy sure he might be head strong, a delta bravo sometimes, and a giant jerk... but he is my jerk.

* * *

Me: *Snaps a picture of Bon and Rin making out*

Rin: W-Will you stop taking pictures?!

Me: *Snaps a picture* No!

Bon: *Throws something at me and camera falls and breaks*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO! YOU DELTA BRAVO! MY POOR CAMERA!

Bon and Rin: Perv!

Me: Whatever! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: *Falls through roof again landing on something hard and hears a whimper* What the-?

Rin: *Whimpering as I land on him* O-Ow... Get off of me!

Me: Whoops! *Gets off of Rin*

Bon: Kitty you alright?

Rin: Yep!

Yukio: *Reading a book* S.O.S... Please save us...

Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?

Yukio: I have my ways.

Me: *looks at open window* SON OF A- *Sighs* anyways onto the fic!

* * *

Rin's POV

I yawned and sat up and cringed in pain.

"Ow." I muttered.

Bon stirred next to me. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled at him. Bon the smiled slightly and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back. Then he pulled away and yawned. We got up and got dressed. Bon pecked me on the lips before we headed out to meet up with everyone. Though they where still afraid of me... I'm sure they could bare with me for a while or so, right? Once we saw the others Miwa started to get twitchy. I pretended not to notice and just smiled a fake smile.

"Hey!" I greeted knowing that I wouldn't get a reply.

Bon has been the only one that has actually (Sort of) got over the whole 'Son of satan' crap. I sighed as I was ignored.

"Hey Bon!" everyone greeted Bon.

"Hey." he said.

As we started walking he glanced at me and gave me an apologetic look. I smiled a huge fake grin meaning that it's okay. But really it's not.

...

...

...

...

Bon POV

I feel bad that Rin has to deal with this. I mean I suck it up... at least ever since we started dating, but no one else can just grow a pair and just except he is what he had no control over. Like he asked for any of this. Right now we are heading to see Sensei and go on a mission about some demons screwing with a town. Once we arrived. Sensei explained the mission. I had a bad feeling about something.

...

...

...

...

(Timeskip cuz one I'm lazy and I feel like it)

I looked around. This place was f*cked up! Half of the houses were destroyed. These demons where a little bit at a higher level. But I still have that bad feeling.

...

...

...

...

Rin's POV

Of corse no one was with me... Bon got pulled with Shima and Miwa. Yukio had walked off. So I was alone. I felt something watching me. I unsheathed my sword making blue flames appear.

**"Young prince." **I heard a voice.

My eyes widened as I saw a demon that we where looking for. I got ready to attack.

**"Young prince you fight us... though we are the same... why? It's obvious these ****_humans _****don't want you around... with the way they treat you. Why not join your father and rule Gehenna by his side?" **the demon asked.

"Shut up! I will never go to Gehenna!" I spat.

The demon growled and then more appeared. I gulped they said that these where a bit higher level, right? A demon rushed at me to quickly for me to realize as it slashed me across the chest. I saw one appear behind me I blocked the attack and slashed it and watched it disappear. I felt the blood loss catch up to me. I stumbled before I fell to the cold ground and heard yells. Then demons screams of pain. I can't feel anything.

...

...

...

...

Bon's POV

I felt the bad feeling intensify. "Shima, Miwa... hold on a second. Something's not right." I said.

Shima and Miwa gave me a questioning look. I then took off to where we where before going this way. Rin was back here. Shima and Miwa followed me. I stopped at I watched Rin fall to the ground as blood started to pool around him. Shima and Miwa stopped next to me and stared in horror as we watched.

"RIN!" I called.

I guess I yelled loud enough for the girls and sensei to hear. Because the girls and sensei showed up. Yukio looked horrified and guilty.

"NII-SAN!" he yelled and shot the demons.

I felt so helpless. I couldn't have been more smart as to stay with him? NO! I couldn't. I ran to check on Rin. He wasn't moving.

"We need to get him out of here." Sensei said.

We all nodded. I picked Rin up and got him on my back. Me and sensei where the first to make it to back to where we would be staying.

"Oh my God!" a girl screamed.

Once someone said for her to shut up they helped get Rin to a room and managed to stop the bleeding and stitch him up. I never left his side. I didn't want to. Sensei came in.

"Bon... You should go get something to eat... I'll stay here and make sure he's okay." Sensei said.

I looked at him. I saw his eyes were filled with worry (For probably both Rin and I), sorrow, regret, and a hint of anger. Yukio cares about Rin... but he probably thinks I'm gonna snap at Rin for being a baka when he wakes up. He doesn't know we are together. Rin told me he didn't want to tell his brother, he didn't, not even a little bit, care about anyone else finding out as much as me. That's it... I'm going to tell only Sensei since he can keep secrets a lot better.

"Sensei... I have to tell you something." I said, looking down now. I'm really going to do this.

"What is it?" he asked.

"...Rin and I have been dating secretly for a long while now. I didn't want to tell anyone. But if I just sucked it up and went with him... this wouldn't have happened." I said. I looked up and saw shock cross Yukio's face.

"First off it's not your fault Ryuji, second I'm sorry but I don't approve of your relationship with him." Yukio said.

I felt my blood boil and some sorrow wash over me. My heart felt like it was having a stake driven through it. So this is why Rin didn't want to tell Yukio this, that's why he didn't care what the others thought... this was his brother, his only family left to actually love him, and accept him. He was afraid of Yukio taking me away from him. He was afraid of rejection from his brother. I just probably screwed up big time.

"What?" I seethed.

"I don't approve of you dating Rin... and I don't approve of my brother being _gay_!" Yukio repeated.

I glared at him. He can't just take Rin away from me! I can't lose Rin. He can't just do this to Rin and I!

"I want you to break up with him once he wakes up. Do you understand?" Yukio said now holding a glare of his own.

Yukio's face turned from a glare to one of shock. I looked behind me. My eyes widened in horror and shock. Rin was staring at us. I saw his eyes full of sorrow. He heard this whole conversation.

"Rin-" Yukio started but Rin cut him off.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would make Bon break up with me! I find happiness for once in my life, something I never thought I would have, and now your taking it away from me!" Rin said. His whole body started shaking.

"Rin I didn't-" Yukio was cut off by Rin again.

"No. I have been miserable ever since everyone found out I was the son of Satan! Everyone turned me away! Bon, even if it was a little bit, accepted it and said he returned my feelings! When he said that, that was the first time I felt happy since the everyone started hating me! Now I'm about to have that all taken away because you don't approve of my sexuality!" Rin snapped. "Fine! I don't care anymore! I don't have anything left to care about anymore anyways!" he added.

"I forbid you two to see each other as a couple." Yukio still said.

I can't believe this! He actually said that even after Rin had just said all of that to him. I felt like I was going to die right there. The only one I care about, the only one I love is being taken away from me! I felt like just taking Rin and running away, and hid him from the world, only for my eyes to see, only for me to touch him, only for me to care for him.

"Fine... but have you heard the saying 'love will always find a way'? If not... then think about that. You might be able to break us up. But you can't break our feelings we have towards each other." I said before getting up and leaving the room.

I just want to die.

* * *

Me: Well~? Did you like the longer chapter? Review and tell me if you like it longer or if you like it shorter!

Rin: WTF! Your twisted.

Me: ...Oh who asked you, demon boy!

Bon: *Has an annoyed look with Rin is his lap* You made me SO out of character!

Me: ... Yukio: and again I repeat... S.O.S!

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!

Shima: Someones PMSing.

Me: *Glares at Shima* SHUT UP! I NEED COOKIES SPECIAL MONTHLY PILLS!

Everyone: WTF?!

Me: ...Don't judge me! Anyways~ RIN, BON TAKE IT AWAY!

Rin and Bon: Please Review! You'll be rewarded with a new chapter!

Me: and I am taking requests and if you want another couple I'll be nice and add a few extra Chapters for the pairs!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *Crashes through ceiling* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter 4! (By the way my readers... I will post a new chapter ever weekend on Saturday probably... I'll at least try to... but yeah... I'm still working on making them longer.)

Yukio: *sarcastic clap* Bravo. You make me a total Delta bravo in this!

Rin: *Glaring at Yukio's head* Cookie can I kill Yukio?

Me: ...I would say yes... but I'm gonna have to say no.

Rin: Nani?! Why not?

Me: Because... *Whispers to Rin whats going to happen*

Rin: Oh! Okay.

Me: Anyways! On to the fic! Please enjoy!

* * *

Rin's POV

I hadn't got up from bed since the mission, because one, I have to get the stitches removed as soon as the wound heals which is in another day or so I bet, and two... I just wanna die. When ever Kuro brought me food I'd eat some of it... when Yukio brought me food I wouldn't touch it. It's the four-eyes fault that I'm depressed like this!

**"Rin? Are you okay?" **Kuro asked.

I looked at him. He was worried. I smiled a fake smile and nodded. He wasn't buying it.

**"Rin, I'm not stupid, I can tell somethings wrong." **Kuro said.

I sighed. "I'm just mad that Yukio made Bon and I break up." I said.

I felt tears threaten my eyes. Kuro rubbed against me trying to comfort me. I picked him up and hugged him. I started to cry. Why can't I ever just be happy for once in my life?

**"It's okay, Rin."** Kuro said and rubbed his head against my arm and purring.

I put him down and smiled slightly. I rubbed my eyes as I heard foot steps. I laid down and pretended to be asleep. Kuro curled up against my back. Yukio entered the room. I heard Kuro hiss.

"Don't hiss at me Kuro." Yukio said. "I did it to protect Rin." he added.

"Protect me from what?" I spat.

"Rin." he said surprised. "To protect you from hurting the one you love." he added.

I didn't respond. I rolled my eyes. I'm so... gah! I sighed. I miss Bon so much. I wonder if he misses me, or if he is glade I'm out of his hair. I don't know. But I'm not gonna stay away no matter what Yukio says.

I can't and won't be able to.

...

...

...

...

Bon's POV

I sat at my desk working on homework. Screw Yukio... I can't stay away from Rin. I just can't.

"Bon, something wrong?" Shima asked.

"No." I snapped out.

Shima put his hands up in defence. "Whoa!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my homework. I have to see Rin... If I don't, I've no clue what I'm going to do.

...

...

...

...

(Still Bon's POV)

Thank God it's finally Friday! This week was hell without Rin. I'm going to get him back no matter what! I'm sneaking into his and Yukio's dorm and I'm going to see and talk to him. I kicked the door in and stormed up the stairs to Rin's dorm. I kicked that door in. Rin shot up and grimaced in pain.

"What the-?" he stopped when he noticed me. "Bon?" he said confused.

I looked at him. God... I never thought I would miss him so much. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated before hugging back.

"Rin, I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you too." he whispered back.

I let go of him. Rin looked at me, his eyes full of hurt.

"I should go, Yukio will be mad if he knows I'm here." I said.

Rin nodded. I kissed his head and left. I stopped and looked back at the abandoned dorm. I then turned and headed back to my dorm. I'm going to make Yukio understand... no matter what.

...

...

...

...

Rin's POV

I can't believe he risked coming here. I smiled. He risked coming to see me.

**"Rin! He came to see you!" **Kuro said happily in my head.

I chuckled. "He risked coming here to see me Kuro... I didn't think he would." I said.

Kuro cocked his head. **"Why would you think that?" **he asked.

I shook my head and smiled. Kuro yawned and laid next to me we both then heard the door open, and then foot steps... Yukio. I pretended to be asleep. I still don't want to talk to him.

* * *

Me: I DID IT! I know it's short... but It's 9 in the morning! I just woke up and started working and now I'm out of ideas... lol!

Yukio: TF? Why am I such a sour Delta bravo!?

Me: ...Yukio shut up!

Shima: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Bon: *Glares at Shima*

Shima: *Shuts up*

Me: Rin! Bon! take it away!

Rin and Bon: *Bon points gun at me* THIS CRAZY PSHYCO PATH DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! ONLY THE PLOT. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET NEW CHAPTER!

Me: *Smug smile* Bon hasn't your mother told you never to play or point guns at someone?

Bon: Why you-

Me: BYE MI LOVELY READERS!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *Slams head against wall* Oh my god! This week was stressful!

Rin: Why?

Me: I had ton's of craziness that I call my life!

Yukio: That's what you get.

Me: YUKIO LEAVE!

Yukio: No

Me: WHY YOU LITTLE *Kicks Yukio out*

Yukio: What the-!

Me: *Slams door closed and locks twelve locks notices open windows. Close them!

Bon and Rin: *Close and lock windows*

Me: Okay! On with the fic! Enjoy! P.S. Crystal... since we are friends in real life I guess I can do a fic like that if you would like... lol! and This will be short cuz Idk what to really do... hehehe...

* * *

Rin's POV

I finally got the stitches out of my wound! Now I can finally see Bon without being secretive about it! Kuro was on my head as we walked into cram school.

_"I'm glade your up and walking again Rin!" _Kuro said.

"Me too!" I said.

I took my seat. No one really asked if I was okay, Bon asked me when he came to visit me when Yukio wasn't home. I sat alone as usual. Yukio walked in and sneered at him. I'm not going to forgive him.

...

...

...

...

Bon's POV

He is okay. I'm glade, I was worried about him. I glared at Yukio.

"Bon, are you okay?" Shima asked me.

"Fine." I said.

"A-Are you sure?" Miwa asked.

"Yes!" I said.

Shima and Miwa asked no more questions after that.

I'm going to get Rin back! After class I grabbed Rin and dragged him somewhere.

"Bon!" he growled trying to get out of my grip.

I stopped and let go of his arm.

"I want you back! I don't care what Yukio says!" I said.

Rin didn't respond with words he just kissed me. I kissed back.

* * *

Bon and Rin: That was short!

Me: I'm out of ideas!

Rin: You said that usually you get ideas by eating tic-tacks and listening to music.

Me: Yeah... but I'm out of ideas!

Rin and Bon: *shrugs*

Me: *Sighs* Rin, Bon take it away please!

Rin and Bon: Fucked up chick doesn't own anything! Please Review!

Me: Oh and I am on FictionPress! I posted the prologue of my story that I used for a contest! It was 8,000+ words but I had to get it down to 3,000 which I did! So please read it! It's called What Destiny May Have In Store I know stupid name! ;P Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello readers! Sorry for the past chapter where short! I'm running out of ideas and tic-tacks!

Bon: *Rolls his eyes* Yeah you need to chill with your tic-tack problem.

Me: Shut up! I only have like two or three left! I need more!

Rin: No you don't! You say you ate almost all of them in one day!

Me: Sh-Shut up! Tic-tacks help stimulate my brain and creativity and gives it energy!

Rin and Bon: ...That sound kinda gross... and dirty...

Me: ...-_- Dirty birdies! Anyways onto the fic!

* * *

Rin's POV (Continuation of last chapter)

"We wont tell Yukio, right?" I asked.

"Oh hell no! Not again." Bon said.

I chuckled at that. Bon gave me a look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You, chicken head!" I said using the nickname I gave him.

Bon sighed. I kept on giggling like a sissy school girl.

_RIN STOP GIGGLING LIKE A SISSY SCHOOL GIRL! _I yelled mentally at myself. I stopped giggling.

Bon chuckled this time. I pouted.

"What so funny?" I asked.

"You're cute." he said.

I blushed. "D-Don't call me cute!" I said.

"But you are. I can't lie and say you aren't." Bon said.

He stroked my hair. I couldn't help but purr. Bon chuckled at my cat like reaction. He kissed me.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said.

I got up. "I should go. Yukio's gonna freak out. Not like I give a crap." I said.

"Shima, nd Miwa are probably going to worry if I don't come back either." Bon said.

We kissed and said good-bye.

...

...

...

...

I got back to the dorm. I opened the door only to be met face to face with my twin.

"Where were you?" Yukio said.

"Non of your business." I snapped.

"Where you with Ryuji?" Yukio asked.

_Don't say yes, don't say yes! _I thought. "No." I said.

Yukio narrowed his eyes. "You know you're not good at lying Nii-san!" he seethed.

I growled. Kuro could feel the tension. He pulled on my pants leg. I picked him up and walked down to the kitchen. I ignored Yukio who was yelling at me from down the hall.

_"Rin?" _Kuro asked worried.

"I'm fine Kuro." I said.

This relationship with Bon will not be an easy one. I _have _to make sure Yukio doesn't find out. If he does... I will lose the will to live.

* * *

Me: Well?

Rin and Bon: Horrible!

Me: Ouch...

Rin: Well you deserved it!

Me: Whatever! Rin, Bon take it away!

Rin and Bon: Psycho doesn't own anything! Please Review! You'll be rewarded a new chapter!

Bon: Kill her! She wont let us leave!

Me: Lovely... please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: *From up stairs* CHAPTER 7 WHOO- WHOA CRAP!*Crashes therw ceiling landing of the floor* Ow!

Rin: You okay?

Me: *Crawls to desk and uses it to help me stand* I think so...

Bon: You _so _deserved that!

Me: Shuddup! Okay, so somehow Yukio snuck back into here!

Yukio: *Tied up in a chair with duck tape over his mouth*

Me: *evil laugh* We've tortured him for hours! Muwhahahah!

Rin and Bon: *Back away slowly*

Me: On to the fic! *Take out a bat and walks over to Yukio*

A/N: I don't think I'm going to have Bon in this chapter till the end.

* * *

Rin's POV

I think Yukio's figuring out that Bon and I are back together. He's been staring at me for the past hour... it's starting to creep me out.

"Will you stop staring at me!?" I snapped.

Yukio kept his stare. I got up and grabbed Kurikara and but in on my shoulder slowly. I backed out of the room slowly. _As long as you walk slowly... he wont see you. _I thought. After I closed the door slowly, I took off running. Kuro followed me. Once we got out I was trying to catch my breath. I looked at the window in mine and Yukio's dorm room and jumped. YUKIO WAS WATCHING ME WITH A GLARE FROM THE FREAKING WINDOW! He looked really creepy like that... like some creeper. Kuro and I took off running. Once we where nowhere near the dorm I stopped. Good God, that was really creepy! I sighed. I didn't know what to do, not like anyone, except chicken head, want me around or even want to hang out with me. Yukio's glares... feel like the once Bon used to give me, and the looks everyone else still give me.

_"Rin, You okay?" _Kuro asked.

"Yeah Kuro." I said.

Kuro and I walked around aimlessly. _Where is Bon? _I thought. Kuro and I just settled with finding somewhere to go relax for a while. We found a place on top of the clock tower thing. I laid down and looked at the sky. Kuro curled up on my stomach. _Why is everyone so afraid of me? I know that I'm Satan's son... but I'm human too... not just a demon. _I thought. Kuro seemed to pick up my discomfort, he started rubbing against me and started to purr when I scratched his ear. It was nice to have Kuro with me, to comfort me, cheer me up when I was sad.

_"Rin are you sure you're okay?"_ Kuro asked.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." I said sitting up.

_"That's not what I'm picking out." _Kuro said.

I smiled. "I'm fine really Kuro." I reassured him.

Kuro gave me a sympathetic look. I smiled. He was worried.

"Kuro, don't worry, I'm fine really." I said.

_"Okay." _Kuro said. _"You would tell me if you were sad, right?" _Kuro asked.

I nodded. "Okay course." I said.

"Kitty!" I heard a familiar voice call.

I looked over my shoulder. "Bon?" I said.

Bon sat next to me. "I've been looking for you." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can!"

"Can't argue with that logic." I said sarcastically.

"Why so sour puss?"

"Yukio's creeping me out, I think he is starting to figure out."

"Well if he does, I'm gonna put up a good fight."

I chuckled. We kissed shared a kiss... Kuro stared at the other side of the clock tower. I asked him what it was, but he wouldn't answer. Little did I know... Yukio was watching.

* * *

Me: How was it? *takes the bat from before and hits Yukio with it*

Yukio: *unconscious*

Rin and Bon: *On the other side of the room* Well seeing that you have a bat... it was... good.

Me: *Smirks* That's what I wanted to hear! Rin, Bon you know the drill!

Rin and Bon: PSYCHO DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING! REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET A NEW CHAPTER!

Me: Yep! *Drops the bat and goes over to cabinet* Bye my lovely reader! *Takes out a gun and points it at Yukio*

Rin and Bon: No!

The three of us: *Start fighting for the gun*


	8. Chapter 8

Me: *Fall from ceiling* Ow!

Rin: *Sighs*

Me: Well Yukio's still here! I tried to kill him but Rin and Bon wouldn't let me!

Bon: See... she is a psycho!

Me: *Pulls out crowbar and walks over to Yukio* Yes, well, enjoy!

* * *

Rin's POV

Bon and I sat in front of my brother. Yukio was pacing around.

"I told you I don't want you two together!" Yukio yells.

"I told you I won't stay away from him!" Bon yelled. (I might have phrased it differently but you get the point! I also realized Bon is kinda OOC but I don't care!)

Yukio glared. "I'll say it again, I don't want you two together! I'm saying this for your own protection!" he said to Bon

_Jeez thanks bro._ I thought.

"Protect me from what? Rin?" Bon asked in a yell.

Yukio stopped and looked at Bon, then me. "Yes." Yukio said.

I looked down. Maybe... it isn't a good idea that Bon is with me.

"I don't care! Rin wouldn't hurt me!" Bon yelled.

I kept quiet.

...

...

...

...

Bon's POV

"If he lost control he would!" Yukio yelled.

I'm starting to get really mad. "He wont!" I yelled.

Yukio and I held gazes full of anger.

"Yukio why can't you trust me?" Rin asked.

Yukio looked at Rin. "Because." he said.

"Not good enough, Yukio!" Rin said.

"Because you don't think! You rely on those flames, not on your brain!" Yukio said.

Rin glared at Yukio, then stormed out of the room.

"Yukio, are you trying to break us up because you actually have _feeling _for Rin?" I said, I want him to get mad.

Yukio glared at me. He pulled one of his guns out and pointed it at me. "What was that?" he asked.

"You heard me. Now, listen to me Yukio, and listen good, Rin and I love each other. We wont break up just because some panzie told us too. You don't know how strong our love is, and that's sad." I said. I kept telling Yukio off.

...

...

...

...

Rin's POV

I don't use my head? I can't believe he said that! I do use my head... don't I?

_That's why Yukio hates me. Probably the others too... Bon probably wants to hang out with the others more... but I'm just in the way... What should I do? What should I do? I'm hated for being a demon... though I'm not. I'm human, I have feeling too... but I guess that doesn't matter... Wait... Maybe I could..._

* * *

Me: Muwhahahaha Cliffhanger! Well? *Hits Yukio with the crowbar*

Yukio: *Muffled scream of pain*

Rin and Bon: *In the corner scared for their lives* G-Good...

Me: *smiles* Okay! Rin, Bon take it away!

Rin and Bon: P-Psycho doesn't own anything. Only the plot and the weapons she is using on Yukio. Review and you will get a new chapter... that and she wont hunt you down like a stalker and beat you with a crowbar!

Me: *Hurt look* I wouldn't hurt my reader! If I did then who would read this? I'd hurt you though Bon... anyways please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: *Falls from ceiling from the hole* Okay! Someone needs to fix that!

Rin: You're the one who put it there!

Me: *Fixes shirt* Yes, well, anyways. Yukio's still being tortured! *Evil smile*

Yukio: *Muffled words*

Me: *Takes a rock and goes towards Yukio* No one can understand muffled.

Yukio: *Muffled curses*

Me: You're suppose to be the smart twin!

Rin: Hey!

Me: Oh you know it's true!

Rin: Yeah, but still!

Me: Whatever. *Hits Yukio with rock* Well enjoy!

* * *

Rin's POV

_Maybe I should just die or something... It'd be better for everyone. _I thought.

I walked down the hall way. I kept thinking about dying. I finally got to the roof of the building. I sat on the edge and looked down. _It'd hurt... but it'd be quicker... right? _I thought. I got then stood on the edge of the building. One step... that's all it would take for me to fall to my death.

"RIN!" I heard Bon yell.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio yelled.

I looked at them with wide eyes.

"Don't..." Bon said. He walked slowly over to me. He held his hand out. "Please... just take my hand and come down." he said.

I hesitated taking his hand, but I took his hand nevertheless. Bon pulled me into a hug.

"Rin... why would you try to do that?" Bon asked.

"...I don't want to hurt you." I said.

Yukio watched us. I saw the disgust in his eyes. Bon pulled away and glared at Yukio.

Yukio sighed. "Fine... I guess... Since Rin seems to be falling apart... You two can be together." he said.

I smiled.

(few months later)

Bon was pulling me along. I don't know why he was so excited for.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Some where!" Bon said. "Close your eyes!" he said.

I closed my eyes. "Why do I have to close my eyes?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" he said.

I sighed. We finally stopped. "Open your eyes." Bon said.

I opened my eyes. "Oh my God... it's beautiful..." I said. "Who helped you...?" I asked.

Bon blushed. "Shima, Miwa, Sheime, Yukio, and Shura... believe it or not." he said.

"Shura?" I asked.

"Yep... she helped with the planing... though she was drunk most of the time..." Bon said.

I looked at every thing. Candles, fancy looking table with a red cloth, fancy chairs, wine... wait what? Well whatever. The food looked and smelled good. It was my favorite! We ate and talked. Then... I'm not telling the rest! haha!

...

...

...

...

Bon's POV

We had an actual date last night! That and more. I was grinning like goof.

"Why are you grinning?" Shima asked.

I just grind. "Because!" I said.

Shima got the hint. "Oh..." he said.

"Bon's grin is c-creeping me out..." Miwa said.

I rolled my eyes. When Yukio came in he looked tired. Rin and I must have kept him up... oops.

"Well... we are going on a mission. This time, Someone's going to go with Rin!" he said.

We all nodded.

* * *

Me: Well? (Sorry out of ideas...)

Rin and Bon: That... was actually good.

Me: Yay! *Takes a blunt object and beats Yukio with it* Well... anyways... Rin and Bon y'all know what to do!

Rin and Bon: Psycho doesn't own anything! Please Review and you'll get a new chapter!

Me: Yep! Bye my awesome readers!


End file.
